Captain Britain Recommended Reading
Captain Britain was created in October 1976 to be the flagship hero of Marvel UK, a hero British Marvel readers could call their own. Originally written by America's own Chris Claremont and drawn by Herbert Trimpe, with several others taking over later including Larry Lieber, Steve Parkhouse, and John Stokes, his early adventures featured in several British published titles from 1976-1980, but it wasn't until writer Dave Thorpe and later Alan Moore, both in partnership with artist Alan Davis took over the strip in 1981 and completely revamped the Captain in the process that he became a genuine cult hero and something of a British comics icon. Moore and Davis's 'Mad Jim Jaspers' saga in particular still stands out as a minor masterpiece of the medium, and the Captain has since gone on to be first a significant character in the X-Men mythos and then the premier agent of MI-13. Not bad for a character whose original title lasted just 39 weeks! New readers * Captain Britain Omnibus Vol 1 Reprints all of Captain Britain's appearances from his re-imagining in 1981 to his move across the Atlantic and into the X-Men family of characters, including the debut of Betsy Braddock as Psylocke. * Captain Britain: The Birth of a Legend TPB Vol 1 Reprints the first 23 issues of the series that started it all, written by Chris Claremont and later by Gary Friedrich. * Captain Britain: A Hero Reborn TPB Vol 1 Reprints the second half of Captain Britain Vol 1 and the earliest Captain Britain stories from Super Spider-Man & Captain Britain Vol 1. * Captain Britain: The Lion and the Spider TPB Vol 1 Reprints the remaining Captain Britain strips from Super Spider-Man & Captain Britain Vol 1 and the first half of the epic Black Knight/Captain Britain series from Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1, plus the Captain's first American appearances from Marvel Team-Up. * Captain Britain: The Siege of Camelot TPB Vol 1 Concludes Steve Parkhouse's Black Knight epic, and also reprints the first half of the classic Alan Moore/Alan Davis run and the Dave Thorpe stories from Marvel Super-Heroes magazine and The Daredevils. * Captain Britain: End Game Vol 1 Collects the final Alan Moore Captain Britain stories from Mighty World of Marvel Vol 2, plus all the Captain Britain stories from Captain Britain Vol 2. * The Daredevils Possibly one of the finest comics anthology magazines of all time-though at times, it did occasionally seem as though it should just be re-titled 'Alan Moore Monthly', since Moore seemed to write 90% of it! * Captain Britain and MI-13 Vol 1 Paul Cornell's critically acclaimed run, which brought the Marvel UK characters back to prominence. Further reading * Captain Britain Annual * Captain Britain Special Vol 1 * Excalibur Special Edition Vol 1 1 * Excalibur Vol 1 * Excalibur Vol 2 * New Excalibur Vol 1 * Marvel Super-Heroes #377-389 * Captain Britain Vol 1 * Captain Britain Vol 2 * Mighty World of Marvel Vol 2 * Knights of Pendragon Vol 1 * X-Men Archives Featuring Captain Britain Vol 1 * Marvel Super Hero Contest of Champions Vol 1 * Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 * Super Spider-Man & Captain Britain Vol 1 * Captain Britain (TPB) Vol 1 * Captain Britain (TPB) Vol 2 Category:Recommended Reading Category:Captain Britain